Liquid crystal display technology is widely applied to such fields as television, mobile phone and public information display, etc., which have very strict requirement on visual angle. Therefore, the wide angle of view technology has become an important technology in liquid crystal display technology.
The inventive concept of the present disclosure is that, in the wide angle of view display technology, the electric fields of adjacent sub-pixel electrodes generate interference to each other, which results in that the alignment of liquid crystal molecules deviates from a predetermined orientation, thus causing light leakage.